TheSagasCouncil
TheSagasCouncil (pronounced Fucking Morons) is a group of butthurt, unfunny & annoying trolls that no one cares about. They caused much drama for a short period, but in the end they were forgotten like most butthurt & unfunny trolls. The butthurts consist of VegetaSasuke0 & HN5353, they are also known as VegetaSucks0 & HIV5353. History TheSagasCouncil (TSC for short but known better as faggots) were a group of two morons who got together in 2008 to spread unfunnyness throughout the land. Like Mattroks101, they realized the perfect way to accomplish their goal, was to make an abridged series. They were largely successful, creating some of the worst abridged series Sagas ever made. However, they were not satisfied with their wide found success at making the whole world cry from just how bad their videos were, and in 2011 they decided to rant about how no one liked them & how they wanted more fame. Butthurt & Rant Videos In August of 2011 TSC made a rant video about how noone liked their shit. They called every big abridger they could think of names, & said that the state of the abridged community sucked. Surprisingly enough, The Abridged Communiy was stupid enough to actually give a shit about what they said, & thus got extremely butthurt & left lots of comments. Seeing that they had just gained internet fame from being assholes, they immediately made another video. But alas, this video would be the final nail in their e-fame coffin. Decent into "No one cares" territory TSC figured the best way to continue their internet fame, was to obviously do what every other abridger does, & that is beat a dead horse. They did this by making constant rants, & even creating an entire channel, and devoting to their rants. This however, instead of gaining them e-fame like they expected, only made people not give a shit about them. The only person who did give a shit about them, was Mr. Skoringo, who lead a one man crusade against them, & eventually got all their channels taken off youtube. This would have been accomplished much sooner if anyone else besides him had given a shit. Even now they are trying to make a comeback, but sadly that is a failure in itself. Videos All their best rant videos have been taken off youtube. Though you can find some of their videos on their joke of a website, so if anyone gives a shit you can try & google for it, but that is if anyone even cares at this point, which they probably don't. What you have learned By read this article you have learned that if you gain internet fame, you will lose it if you continue to beat a dead horse. Troll everyone, but make sure that you don't do it the same exact way every time, or eventually the folks at The Anridged Communiy will wise up to you, & stop giving a shit. External Links *The ED article, which dives into teh dramu much more *Their Youtube Channel (feel free to troll them here, they respond to almost all comments) Deleted thanks to Skoringo. *Their Website *Their Wiki Article (contains hilariously biased information on them) Deleted by ThornBrain *Their Facebook (feel free to troll them here to) *VegetaSaske0's Wiki Page BALEETED, help out by re writing it in our style. *VegetaSaske0's Offcial Website *HN5353's Wiki Page BALEETED, help out by re writing it in our style. Category:Teh Abridged Communi(t)y Category:Abridging Trolls